Judge's Weakness
by N.kirby
Summary: In an attempt to save her sister, a CPU candidate thinks she finds the weak-point of CFW Judge to defeat him! In a turn of events, she is captured and… Learns something rather embarrassing about him. UPDATE: Full story completed! (Contains: Sexual themes, heavy swearing, stockholm syndrome, slight bondage)
1. The Intruder

**((Hello everyone… This is, uh, my first… One-shot I guess? This takes place in an alternate reality from most of my usual fics… Or maybe at a different point in time- This contains _canon-character x fan-character!_ So I'm warning you right there, if you dislike those then run while you still can! I know fan-characters are viewed negatively upon, but… Hey, at least this is a girl character being paired with someone like freakin' Judge and not another typical gary-stu x CPU fic, right?**

 **Honestly there aren't a lot of stories about the CFWs… Or a lot of Neptunia villains for that matter. Which I find really disappointing. It's always the CPUs who cram attention, y'know? I thought I'd change that with a story on Judge the Hard, since he's one of my favorites for being so over-the-top.**

 **For the record Geya/Pink Sister is based of NeoGeo handhelds! Like the NeoGeo Pocket or NeoGeo X. Her older sister is of course based off NeoGeo consoles. This is also based off a joke and goofy shenanigans that happened in a Skype RP.**

 **I should also warn you of… Mature themes, of course. I mean, it's a fan-fic involving Judge. The guy curses like a sailor! Plus it's Neptunia so there's gonna be lewd mentions! Just be glad I'm not posting the… Uh… Full version, _UNLESS PEOPLE ASK FOR THAT_ , in which I'll slap an "AO" rating on this instead and put it up for those sickened but curious!**

 **Em… Enjoy?))**

* * *

Her dual-sided saber wasn't enough to hold back the felon. He was too big, too strong. Such brute force, if Geya got too close, surely she would be killed.

CFW Judge the Hard. The guardian of the Gamindustri Graveyard, formed by hatred of those who failed to make successful titles… Geya would know, because a majority of CPUs like her and Neya…

Well, they were more successful than some, but still nothing compared to the others. It was Geya's job to hopefully free her older sister and the nation they watched over.

 ** _"Get back here, bitch!"_** Judge shouted, swinging his halberd relentlessly and knocking over his surroundings. "You can keep running but you can't hide, dammit!" Coming out from the pillar that was destroyed, Geya swiped at her pursuer.

Now, Geya— Or more accurately in this form, Pink Sister, was the CPU candidate of Esenkay. Her and Neya; Pink Heart ruled over the land. It was… Only moderately successful. Not in complete ruin like Laydia, Electra or Deeyo, but getting close to it.

One would think the sister of the proud, fashionable and outgoing goddess would be just like her, especially since they have similar choices in clothing which led to confusion at times. In reality though, Geya was very soft-spoken. She actually didn't like the same things as her older sister at all, and was only forced to wear certain clothes to "make a good impression".

Geya really hated that. Underneath it all, she was a big nerd, ironically. She would rather be doing anything but wanting to constantly impress the citizens of Esenkay, like watching science-fiction programs!… But, it was hard to really be herself at times. And this was one of those times of all places.

Honestly… Right there, as Judge began constantly cussing at her, she stopped. Just why was she doing this? To save her sister? They never really got along and Neya had a habit of neglecting her needs. What about the nation? Most people moved to Planeptune, Lastation or Lowee by now out of fear Esenkay would fall in the same way Deeyo did… But it would just fall more if Geya was the one in charge, since she never did much.

Judge took the chance at her distraction, and knocked Geya out of the air. Part of her metallic wings were clipped in the process, making her let out a yelp of pain. " _Hah!_ Pathetic! Capturing you is too easy!" Lifting up the goddess with just his fingers, he cackled.

She wasn't going to give up, Geya wriggled around, breaking free and leaping onto his shoulder. "H-hey! Get off of there! I— _Ah!_ " Her heels pressed down the buttons on his armor, making a groan come out of him. " ** _SHIT!_** I'm sensitive there! Cut it out, you slut!"

… A weak-point? Geya had to take the chance, she was so oblivious to what his reaction really was, thinking he was in pain. Driving her weapon into the button, he let out a scream of agony, trying to throw down the girl. **_"SHIIIIIIIT! I SAID STOP, DAMMIT! YOU… YOU FREAKISH…!"_** The breath in his yells shortened, feeling part of his body come undone, smoke and sparks pouring out.

While he held himself together in pain and other conflicting reactions, Geya flew over to her sister's location.

There she was… All tied up in _tentacle-like wires_ , draining the energy of Pink Heart.

"S-sis!" She couldn't help but… Feel heat rising in her face. Was this was the grave-keeper did to those who lost to any of the Criminals of the Free World? It… Almost looked nice.

 _No, no, no!_ This was no time to be day-dreaming! She had to free Neya, or who knows what would happen?! Taking out the Sharicite from her breast armor-piece, the CPU candidate activated it's energy, depleting the horrible wires and dropping the elder sister to the ground.

"C'mon sis, get up! Get up and run!" Geya shook the goddess, hoping there's be a response… Only to see the towering, yet falling apart figure loom over them. "Oh no…! Come on, please wake up!" Gulping, Pink Sister tried using her healing powers to awaken the older sibling.

Slowly her eyes opened. "Ugh… G… Geya?"

"Please! There's no time! Just go! You're the one our nation needs, I can't do anything— _Eek!_ " The halberd slammed between them, separating the sisters.

" _You…!_ You think you can just do all of that, and then ignore what you've done as I wriggle around in… Agh! Never mind! _To hell with it!_ "

Now Neya was far too weakened to fight back or save her own younger sibling, but she felt bad that it seemed one came in and got caught to just free the other. But there was nothing that could be done. No, Neya was going to need help before she could help her younger sister. And quick, because there was no way that Geya was going to be able to handle someone so vicious…

… That's what Neya thought at least. She didn't know what fate really had in store for her little sister.

* * *

Her eyes darted around upon waking up, the CPU candidate, like her sister earlier, was now tied up. "Heh! You sure put up a good fight! Unfortunately, I don't like being left unsatisfied." Judge stood over Geya, fully repaired once again somehow. "Good thing Magic and the others were around to make sure I don't fall apart… That's some damn nerve you have! Taking advantage of my most vulnerable spot!"

Most of Geya's energy was still there, so she could easily snap back at him. "W-whatever do you mean?! I had to do that, you were weak there— _AH!_ " The bottom of his halberd rubbed her underside gently, making her squirm.

"How does that feel, huh?"

"W-wh-why?! What for?!" She shivered while biting her lip, face turning as pink as her own hair and title.

 _ **"Bitch, please! That's what pushing my shoulder buttons feels like!"**_

It took a moment for Geya to process, before she became red like a cherry. That 'weak-point' was really more of a 'sensitive spot' the whole time… And she jabbed her saber into it. "O-oh god! I'm sorry! I'm really _REALLY_ sorry! I didn't know!" Judge was baffled at this reaction. This girl was apologizing to him, the enemy who kidnapped her sister. He expected her to laugh or mock him for that, like most would, or call him gross for getting off to things in the middle of a fight.

The ridiculous amount of excuses and apologies continued, until Judge had to silence her with another wire. " _Gah!_ ** _SHUT THE HELL UP!_** I get it! It was a mistake! _Geez!_ " Nothing but silence was in the air now. "How can you put up such a good fight… But then do a one-eighty in personality the moment you're cornered?!"

"Um…" This really was awkward, striking conversation with the foe she was just fighting. "I'm never exactly what people expect… I'm only a CPU candidate, sir. But even then compared to Nepgear and Uni, I'm not what people want, huh? I'm just a big, nerdy loser who can't communicate… The only reason I need to free my sister is because she does a better job at running our nation than me."

… Did she just call him _"sir"?_ Him? The enemy of this girl? Being called "sir"? This behavior would be expected from Underling, but not a CPU candidate. Judge was taken aback further, this was just too weird. Not to mention the fact she doesn't seem to mind giving herself in as long as her older sister was taking care of the land they ruled over.

Great, now he felt a little bad for once. Judge never gave a damn about anyone, but this one was not only apologizing, but belittling herself down. He may have been a jerk, but… He just couldn't listen to this. He couldn't think of compliments ever to begin with.

But he was gonna try, and fail horribly due to him being known for not being nice at all.

"Hey, you got nice tits at least like your sister, but aren't a pain in my ass to listen to!"

 _… Did she hear that right just now?_

Now normally, surely anyone who heard that would probably beat the living hell out of Judge for saying that. That's not something you say to someone, ever.

But not only could Geya not move, this was all-around something no one has told her. Mostly people come up to her and just say _"Aw, you're so cute", "You look just like your sister"_ or _"Wow you're really kind of a geek"._

"Th… Thank you?"

It just all went quiet again, and Judge went back to patrolling the area.

Between the tightness of the wires holding her in place, triggering his sensitive spots by accident in battle, and that unusal form of a compliment that felt more like an awkward attempt of flirting… Geya felt her body heat up. Maybe he wasn't a completely insanely aggressive felon, just perhaps misguided! Surely there was some form of kindness under there.

Well, Geya kept telling herself that, simply because for some twisted yet erotic reason, she suddenly really wanted him…

* * *

 **((… I actually may delete this later if I don't like it, lol.**

 **Again let me know if you want to see the full story… Which I'd rather post on Archive of Our Own, but I don't have an account on that site yet.))**


	2. The Prisoner

**((So, uh… The feedback was opposite to what I expected, holy cow.**

 **Honestly, for the sake of things, I'm going to keep the… Well, "AO" side as a side-story for now, maybe if I finish that! It should be separate from this, or a bonus chapter that changes this thing to "M". I intended this on being a silly one-shot, but between the reviews and some ideas I had, I felt I should continue.**

 **And to the one guest, since I can't directly reply/PM you because… You're a guest, of course. I absolutely _HATE_ non-con! It's the very reason I refuse to go on Adult Fan-Fiction, and why Plutia/Iris Heart became probably my least favorite character- No offense to anyone who likes her. So don't worry about that. It's actually Geya who, uh… "Starts it off" anyway despite being _"tied up at the moment"…_ **

**Heheh… I'm not gonna stop these bad puns.))**

* * *

It was a… Bit of a conflicting situation actually.

She passed out from energy loss finally. And it was only about two to three hours before Judge got bored once again, due to thoughts rushing in his mind. Thoughts that of course, angered him.

What's the point of keeping one measly CPU candidate imprisoned? So she can die? Her sister would surely come back to free her. That was the outcome he partly wanted, for various reasons, but there was a slight chance he'd be killed or that Geya wouldn't come back.

Surely, he thought, there had to be a loophole!… Even though Judge wasn't much of a thinker, or good at planning… For some reason, someone as bloodthirsty as him just couldn't let go of this one. It was extremely rare that someone would hold a conversation with him, or… Show liking.

This sort of complex feeling was angering him further. Maybe, he should ask someone about it!

… Like _whom?_ Pirachu and Underling were worthless! Worthless to him anyway, but Magic liked having the Underling around.

Trick would rat him out and laugh… Hypocritical, honestly. Magic wouldn't hear a word of it probably.

 ** _"That's right!… Brave!"_**

Of the felons, he was the most honorable, and arguably the most intelligent. Even though Judge hated his _"doing it for the children in need"_ schtick. He just _had_ to listen! Darting his eyes around, it didn't take long to see the large warrior, turning the knobs on his monitor.

Brave seemed to have been trying to get a signal on something, that was one of his unusual quirks, like Judge's shoulder buttons. He wasn't sensitive there like Judge, but he was somehow able to broadcast things on his very own armor. Trick constantly pestered him for "certain anime", to which he was disgusted by and refused.

"Hey! Brave! Get your ass over here!" He didn't respond. "Did you hear me?! I said, get over here! And I don't have some kinda rope or chain to snag you over with—"

"If you requested my presence more politely, I'd be willing to answer. Does it have to do with maiming others or destruction? If so, then I won't be involved, unless I have to stop you."

"No! This is legitimate this time, and I need someone with a goddamn brain like you to help!… Uh, please!" Brave sighed, and stepped over to the fellow mech. Judge was more of a 'do everything yourself' person and only needed help on falling apart, which Magic usually fixed quickly before he could be destroyed. The fact he's asking for legitimate help did perk Brave's curiosity.

Judge gestured over to the prisoner, who was finally knocked out and… A mess. Parts of her heavy latex had been torn off it seemed, which Judge said was from their battle. But unlike most who got captured, she had a peaceful look on her, more like she was asleep while the CPU candidate had her energy drained.

"Alright, so, we have that prisoner, right? I've just been wondering… _What the hell are we supposed to do with her?!_ " Brave just stared at Judge. "I mean, we always just sit here, and watch their energy deplete, Arfoire can get a majority of the shares, see the CPU die off after a long-ass time, and then revive Arfoire or… Something along those lines! But that takes too damn long! And this is just a CPU candidate who has no effect on her own nation!"

"No effect? Whatever do you mean?"

"Hell if I know! I can't comprehend most of this shit! This puny one though said that she's useless compared to her older sister, and can't keep her nation in line!"

Pausing, Brave thought it over. "You mean to say that the one who escaped is more helpful to her land, as opposed to the one who freed her and that you caught?" He then glanced at Geya. "Esenkay is where she's from, correct? That nation is already very low on shares, but their CPU is the thing holding it together. I've only heard a few things about the candidate, that she's far too reclusive and not interested in taking her older sister's place. And unfortunately, despite how much they need it, they do not have an oracle… Are you saying this prisoner is useless to our gains?"

"Of course that's what I mean! And if the older sister returns to grab her, I doubt she'll be alone!"

"Can't Magic take care of them? Along with our powers combined if need be?" Brave really couldn't tell why this was Judge's concern at all. Much less, why he even thought about this ever. "I really don't understand what seems to be wrong, we win either way, don't we?"

Judge knew Brave was right. He hated when Brave was right, which a lot of the times he was in a lot of situations. And Brave could tell that Judge wanted to deny that, yet he couldn't. "What is the matter? Are you hiding something from us, Judge?" Tightening his grip around the halberd, Judge couldn't tell the truth of what happened off-screen, it would be… Wrong!

He cackled. "Uh, no! I'm just **_BORED AS HELL!_** Can't we… Let her run around maybe? I can spar with her!" Brave flinched. "You and Magic are such lame opponents! I want someone who is scared to go against me!" Somehow, Brave could see right through that lie, but he chose to go along with it anyway.

Not because he found it 'funny' or just to satisfy Judge. No, he had his own ideas about this. Well, not for himself, but surely Magic or someone else in ASIC would have a very large use of their captor. And the best part was, she wasn't the kind Trick would want to be gross with.

"I shall ask Magic about it. I think she would have a good idea about the situation. That hopefully doesn't involving killing the hostage…"

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** Judge began freaking out. " _Shit, shit, shit!_ No Brave!"

"Hm? What is the matter now? I was just going to give her a suggestion. Do you not trust our leader?… Not that I can blame you for once, Lady Magic can go a bit overboard."

Unfortunately, Judge really couldn't find an excuse this time— It was just going to have to be luck. Luck that no one found out that earlier that day…

He did _"that"_. To a damn CPU candidate… The worst part was, Geya was the one who instigated it, and he granted that wish for her. _Goddammit._

* * *

"… We could turn her over to the side of ASIC, I figured, if she's willing. If not, then Trick is always able brainwash others, even though I personally dislike that method. But if she tries to break free, then our options are limited." Magic slowly nodded at Brave's suggestion.

"Anything for the sake of our goddess… Just as long as in the end, Arfoire returns. Using CPUs to their temporary use. It would give Linda less work, and Judge something to take his frustration out on. It won't matter if he kills her by accident." Brave was only then reminded of that, unfortunately.

One of the worst habits Judge had was that he forgot he hard he'd be going on others. He knocks them down or kills someone, and calls them out on being so frail that he's unsatisfied with all of it. Granted, he was… Weaker, than Brave actually. In fact, it was debated that he was arguably the weakest next to Trick.

"Bring her here." Brave snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Magic's demands. "I shall round the rest of ASIC, you get Judge and the prisoner here." Nodding, Brave exited, hoping this went as well as expected.

It actually didn't take long at all for everyone to be rounded up in the area. Judge held the captive, slung over his shoulders, still knocked unconscious. "Alright, you CPU candidate! Wake up!" Shaking Geya's body, she lulled her eyes open, hands gripping onto the buttons.

She picked the _worst_ time to do that…

" _ **GODDAMN, AGH! HELL!**_ That's…" He huffed, trying to hide himself from the other three felons. "Can you just not do that?! Shit!" Judge avoided eye-contact with anyone else in the area… And for good reason.

Pirachu and CFW Trick bursted into laughter, while Brave and Underling were… Just in plain shock. Magic didn't seem surprised, as if she had seen this before.

 _"Silence!"_ Magic bellowed, holding her scythe in preparation of any refusal. "CPU candidate. Do you know why you were released from the binds that hold you?" Geya was still a little woozy, between the fight, having a… Rather wild time, and having the energy from her drained mostly. "You are being given a chance right now. You can either stay imprisoned until others come to disturb us. You can be killed by our hands…"

Judge felt his hands tremble. It didn't go unnoticed, Brave noticed his shudder… And it wasn't the one he recognized. Not one of anticipation or excitement… But from fear. Brave knew that Judge was almost never frightened, so why would he show this sort of emotion at Magic's words?

No. Brave already knew the answer. He had a feeling from the moment Judge asked about the prisoner, but chose to deny the reality, because someone like Judge was never capable of it.

"… Or you can join our side. You will help with labor work alongside Linda and Pirachu. Say your loyalty to ASIC, and—"

 _ **"Yes!"**_ Geya lifted her head up so quickly, that she ended up pressing Judge's shoulder buttons again. He suppressed any groans, while Magic's eyes widened a little. "Y-you mean I can stay here, and remain conscious? Working with you villains?" One could actually see sparkles in her bright green eyes, it was… Unsettling.

Great. Now for once, Magic was the one who was weirded out. "Uh… That's correct. You will still be tied down, to prevent any chance of betrayal, but… You realize what someone like you, pledging allegiance to ASIC means, don't you?" Geya then stopped, looking at the circle around her.

She blushed slightly. "Um, it means it'll be just like my science-fiction movies where the one character betrays the rest, and overpowers all the others, but they do it out of love, fear, hatred, jealous, and a mix of all around emotions that conflict… Right? Do I get anything cool from it?" They all stared at her.

Oh, what a coincidence it was Judge was feeling that right now… Mostly embarrassment though. He picked a real winner right here, absolutely nailed it… On the plus side, he could bully her for being such a nerd anytime he wanted now.

* * *

 **((and now for an actual skype convo from today, keeping my friend's identity anonymous**

 **[11/14/15, 8:58:44 PM] N.k: and it got more feedback than expected…**

 **[11/14/15, 8:59:48 PM] Friend: Great job**

 **[11/14/15, 8:59:53 PM] Friend: See?**

 **[11/14/15, 8:59:54 PM] Friend: You got skills**

 **[11/14/15, 9:00:17 PM] N.k: skills that go along the lines of dialogue like**

 **[11/14/15, 9:00:47 PM] Friend: _"Cluck like a chicken"_**

 **[11/14/15, 9:00:51 PM] N.k: SCREAMS**

 **[11/14/15, 9:00:58 PM] N.k: CFW JUDGE VOICED BY DAN GREEN**

 **[11/14/15, 9:01:05 PM] N.k: CAN'T UNSEE**

 **yes, I told my friend about this story, and he went ahead and referenced Temptation… If you don't know what that is, do not look it up unless you want to hear something you thought you wouldn't hear from Yami Yugi or Knuckles' 4kids voice. :V ))**


	3. The Recruit

**((I'm still laughing at the sudden follows/favorites and reviews this got overnight, you guys are gonna make me lose sleep, I swear.**

 **But hey, prior to this story, I won't lie, I was getting bored!))**

* * *

This isn't exactly what Geya had in mind…

There she was, standing around the Gamindustri Graveyard… In a maid's outfit, that was far too small on her, especially around her chest area. "She's not small enough! _One out of ten_ , blech!" Trick spat. "Can you get out of that? There are angels far more deserving of that costume, and I don't want you tearing it with your old hag body!"

"Old hag?" Geya whimpered. "I don't think I can get this off! I made so it wouldn't tear or burst, but…" She looked uncomfortable, and circulation was being cut off quite a bit in some places. It was miracle that she didn't pass out.

 _"Trick!"_ Brave shouted. "Get her out of that, for goodness sake! She's in pain!"

"Meh, so what? She's just an older CPU candidate, not a cutie patootie—"

"That doesn't matter!"

Brave was about to assist in helping remove the costume, when he hesitated. She wasn't in her HDD form, which one could tell by her pink hair becoming a lighter color, and having normal green eyes rather then the orange ones.

This really was a problem. Brave was kind, but he also didn't want to look like… Well, a _pervert_ like Trick, and sometimes Judge. "It's alright, CFW Brave sir." Geya said, trying not to show signs of being rather choked. "It was my own choice to, uh… Wear this, actually." He flinched at that.

"For what reason, CPU candidate?"

"P-please, just call me Geya!" She began playing with the braids on the side of her head nervously. "I… Y-you see, um… Judge said that someone working for ASIC should 'wear something different to show their change of heart'. I was hoping for some kind of 'dark anti-hero' outfit, but Trick doesn't have that."

That was the most tame answer she could give, Geya didn't want to tell Brave that she really wanted a "metal bikini" or a "latex zero suit". They already got the idea that Geya was a complete dweeb, they didn't need mental images now, it was the reason that she was generally reclusive about herself.

For once, Brave was relieved when Judge showed up. "Judge! The prisoner- I mean, Geya's circulation is being cut off from the tightness of this uniform! Can you… Help me out here?" At first, Judge cringed, but then… His face couldn't exactly change expressions much, but if he could, then right now he'd be giving of the most smug face imaginable.

"Why can't you do, mister 'hero'? Too nervous to strip a girl?" Brave felt his joints go stiff from that, while Trick began rolling on the floor and was laughing like a hyena. _**"You would surely do it if it was Lastation's CPU candidate, wouldn't you?"**_

 _Goddammit Judge._ Brave wanted to smack him across the face right now, or deny such, but now he couldn't get rid of visual images. He turned away from Judge, stuttering. "Th-that's nonsense! I just do not feel comfortable with such because of Trick!" That made Trick stop laughing, and scowl at Brave.

" _Ew!_ I'd roll outta here before I got to see that! And absolutely no ripping my well-crafted costumes!… Hey! Where did he go?!" Brave looked back in the direction Trick was glancing around, Judge was gone, and so was Geya.

He prayed that this didn't go down the route he thought.

* * *

Surprisingly, Judge just tossed Geya's normal clothes at her after removing the maid's uniform. Perhaps he wasn't in the mood, or Judge for once was actually concerned about what Brave said. If Geya was really hurt, then it wouldn't be right to toy with her, no matter how tempting it was. It just wasn't worth the risk.

Trick wasn't going to be happy that the whole dress was ripped, but Judge really couldn't care less. Geya slipped her pink crop-top and long black skirt back on. She fidgeted a little, embarrassed about what had just happened. "I guess that didn't really fit… In two ways, of course. Not that this does either, huh?"

It was true, Judge wasn't exactly keen on that excessive amount of pink. And Geya seemed to agree, but that's only because unfortunately, she never chose her own clothes much. It was her older sister that did that. Most knew that Neya was the more obnoxiously, brightly colored of the two. Too bad she didn't have the energy to stay in her HDD form, which of course at least had enough dark colors to satisfy Judge's eyes.

… Dark colors, right. Now per usual, Judge didn't think much, so he didn't give a damn about stealing Underling's hoodie, which he did just that.

"Wha— Hey! What the hell man?!"

"Silence, lackey! I'm borrowing this, _and not giving it back!_ "

Underling shook her head. "CFW Judge, sir!… That just means you're _taking_ it!" Being ignored, Judge just dropped the hoodie onto Geya.

Although the smell to it was… A bit sweaty, probably from some labor, Geya wasn't _not_ going to wear it. Provided, she first wanted to make a few adjustments. "Do you have any scissors?" Judge paused, looking around.

"Pft, why the hell would we have those? Especially in goddamn Gamindustri Graveyard!" Geya then looked down at her waist, at the sheathed weapons that were almost always at her side. Rather than the usual ones, Magic gave her new "virus and skill-seal" inflicting blades. It was weird to have such dangerous things lying around, but no one really cared except for Brave anyway.

Geya took off the hoodie, and handed it over to Judge. "C-can you hold that for a moment?" She stammered, withdrawing her dark-colored rapiers. "A bit lower, please?" Judge was unsure at the moment, he didn't distrust Geya but… She was a CPU candidate, and it was Magic's stupid idea to give her new, powerful weapons. But it's not like Judge wouldn't fight back if he got cut by those.

All it took was a few precise swishes with both rapiers after Geya examined the hoodie. Underling and Pirachu finally came over to see just what was going on, and the former froze up. "Aw no, dammit! C'mon! That was a perfectly good jacket! Why'd you have to go and make this into your edgy cape thing?!" Pirachu began snickering to himself, if there was anything he loved besides Compa, it was the Underling's misery.

"Oh, just… One more thing!" Geya then promptly sliced off the ears and nose of the jacket, making Pirachu cringe, as if he felt that. "Those were a bit tacky, in all honesty." Underling then smirked, glancing at the rat who was holding onto his own ears in a strange form of knee-jerk reaction.

"Well, I can agree on that at least!"

"Shut up, chu!" Pirachu squeaked in annoyance. "I'm the mascot for ASIC and all! I-it's… It's against the rules to tamper with something that has the mascot's face on it! How will anyone recognize that you're a part of us, broad?!" Geya put away her weapons, then wrapped the arms of the jacket around her shoulders, while the back-part was tattered from the cuts.

For some reason… Judge felt just so amused by this. Normally disputes between the others were annoying, but for once, it felt so right. But perhaps he was just simply warming up because of Geya being around for these sorts of shenanigans. Even if she was the cause of it partly.

"You stupid rat! The broken heart is ASIC's logo! That still remains on the jacket's backside! If they see that, it'll be plain as day that this damn CPU is with us!" Underling then looked at Judge. "Uh, CFW Judge, sir. Is she even allowed to leave this place?"

Snapping out of it, he barked at the two of them. " _Absolutely not!_ Why the hell would I allow that?!" They both trembled at Judge raising his voice, even if this sort of outburst was expected very often, it always caught them off-guard. "I'm prone to getting bored if she leaves! And then who will I tease?!— I mean, try to make my opponent?! She's only allowed to do hard labor here! You two are in charge of things outside the damn graveyard!" Neither of them bothered to question his wording.

As she stepped back, Underling tripped on a piece of garbage, and stumbled to get back on her own feet. "O-of course CFW Judge, sir! Y-you're absolutely right!" She didn't bother making anymore questions, in fear of getting him angry, which Judge already was. "In fact, I, uh, need to do just that! Some Arfoire shipments need to go to Planeptune today!" With that, she bolted, ditching Pirachu, who was panicking.

"What the—?! Hey chump! Don't leave me behind!" Dashing after her, the two lackeys were gone. Judge stared down at Geya further, who shivered a bit. She could tell easily that them asking about her leaving the Gamindustri Graveyard peeved him off. Even though it was just a simple question.

Perhaps he wanted to let off some steam right now. And Geya didn't mind being there for it. Mainly because Judge never actually hurt her the last time that happened, it just ended with… Well, Geya passing out from exhaustion, to put it in the most tame way possible.

"Great, now I'm pissed!… What are you doing?!" Geya then tried to reach for Judge.

"Um… Can you pick me up?"

He scoffed. "What are you?! Four years old?" Judge then looked around the area. Nobody really seemed to be watching, even if he was more inclined to throw people across the graveyard if they got in his arms. But this was different, a little, Judge would never hear the end of it from Brave if he did that. "Ugh, alright, fine!" Lifting Geya from her feet, he just looked at her. "Now what?"

Part of him felt extremely awkward about this, mainly because… She was just so cute. Nothing out of the norm for CPUs or CPU candidates, but Judge never really gave a damn because he was busy trying to capture or kill them. He already thought Geya was mildly attractive in her Pink Sister form, but…

Somehow it was just cuter here, with the braided sideburns and all. Judge almost wasn't paying attention to how close she was getting.

She just pecked him lightly. On where his mouth was.

 _"What."_ If he had any form of blood, it would be all be rushing through his face right now. _"WHAT? WHAT? WHA— WHAT?!"_

He was in so much shock, that Judge didn't see Geya hold onto one of his shoulders, pushing down one of the buttons.

By the time he did and tried to hold himself back, Judge growled. "Dammit! You're doing this on purpose this time, aren't you?!"

A faint smile formed on Geya's lips, eyes lowering. _"… Yes."_

* * *

 **((The sweet and meek Geya always grabs what she wants. And some of you were worried that she wasn't going along with this!**

 **I think next time, we'll get background on Geya and her sister…))**


	4. The Sister

**((I swear to god, I have frickin' school tomorrow, and I'm doing things like this!…**

 **… Then again, almost nothing goes on in that building except for when I actually have jobs to do. Otherwise I'm just doing stupid crossword stuff, reading, and drawing.))**

* * *

"Like, Geya! Isn't this cute?" She clipped the heart-shaped barrettes onto her younger sister, giggling. "I picked them out, just for you!" Geya stayed quiet, only nodding. It wasn't in her at all to talk back at anything the older CPU did.

… That's how it's been for years though. Neya picked out just about everything for Geya. The one time that didn't apply, was when Nepgear and Swanson bought her a t-shirt and a jacket respectively for Christmas. Neya of course, hated that, so Geya couldn't get away with wearing it in public.

Well except for the few days where she didn't have to hear _"like, where do you think you're going in that?!"_ when Geya reached the door. But even then, chances are somehow Neya would find out later.

Maybe Geya should say something. But her older sister mostly won those arguments. And Esenkay had no oracle, so no one could get between the two and break it up, or pick a side. Bleu once tried defending Geya… But it was during her "phase", which from there on Bleu covered up, not wanting anyone to remember that.

"Uh, like, earth to Geya? Are you listeniiiiiing?" She was spacing out, not realizing the older sister was speaking. "There's gonna be a huge party tonight you know! You should totally come along, and make some friends!"

As the room filled with silence, she turned her head to a computer. "No thanks. I'm just gonna play my new game."

"What?! Why?! You can play that another time you know! You like, can't sit in your room all day like a stick in the mud!"

 _Great._ Now Geya just had to open her mouth so Neya would stop. "Because every time I go to a party, you butt in and try to force others with me…! How can I be myself and make more friends, when you won't let me?!"

She flinched and stepped back, annoyed. "I don't want you to make, like, totally nerdy friends that are lame and gush over stupid things! That's not good for our image! We're already losing shares, and it's not gonna help if you're so uncool when it comes to attending social events!"

"You don't know what our citizens want! You're too busy admiring yourself and want me to just be a clone of you!" Geya then began pushing her older sister out of the room. "You talk down to 'nerds' when your audience may be mostly that! Maybe people want someone unique and possibly easier to relate with! But you don't really know, do you? Because you'd rather look good in front of everyone in Gamindustri, in the same way Noire does!"

Not another word came out of Geya, as she just slammed the door on Neya, and locked it. "Geya?! Like, this is so lame!… _Fine!_ You know what? You can keep being a shut-in during a whole year for all I care! Or you can come outside and apologize, and do what I'm doing! Being an awesome person who socializes!~" Geya waited to hear footsteps away from her door, then hear something open and close.

Finally, Neya was gone. With no one else in the basilicom, she could mess around with her games, forums, fan-fictions, and comics in peace…

But that was the night where Neya didn't come back at all. At first, Geya was actually relieved for a while… Until the shares began depleting, paperwork began stacking, and Arfoire product-stands popped up.

That was when Geya figured out that compared to her sister, she really was useless to the nation, and she really wished she was more like Neya…

* * *

Most of the labor work around the Gamindustri Graveyard was… Simple enough. Just cleaning up the area, helping pack products for Underling to deliver…

… And being Judge's "stress relief toy". As long as no one caught on. Brave already did, but chose not to say anything. Usually if Judge knew he couldn't get away with it, it would become a sparring match instead. Unfortunately, those fights were one-sided, since Geya couldn't transform due to the virus status being inflicted on her thanks to Magic.

It wasn't the kind that would wear off either, it was a strange version that was permanently stuck on her from a cursed piece of equipment that CPUs can't remove. It was the only way to keep her in line according to Magic. Not that she planned betraying anyone.

No, Geya was actually having fun here. Between the banter of ASICs members, Brave generally being far more supportive than her own older sister, and… The rather crazy nights with Judge when they could, she actually felt rather happy.

She only really missed playing some games, but there were some Arfoire products that had them, unfortunately, some of them were badly bootlegged or anti-piracy things were attached to render things unplayable. Magic said that she and Trick were going to fix that.

But to make up for that, Geya would find weird products lying around. Mainly really old stuff that seemed like garbage from smaller continents, like those weird virtual-reality helmet things, blasters, scanners, plug-in microphones, those old gloves from Lowee…

Most of these things ended up being a bust overtime. "Hey! Um… Has anyone ever tried, putting some of these together?" Underling just stared at her. "Like making it into a big super-weapon cannon thingy? That would be cool… Wouldn't it?"

Even still, Underling couldn't get behind what Geya meant at all. "What good would that be? We already have monsters and some ancient, virus-inflicting mechs!" Hesitating, Geya nodded softly, looking down.

"Y-yeah… You're right. I can't imagine how that would be put together anyway. I'm no good at wiring things together, that's Nepgear's thing… Sorry, I shouldn't be coming up with useless ideas." Geya then continued cleaning up the junk, putting it into a ditch and then covering it up for land-fill. Several old cartridges and cases were tossed in, particularly of rather infamous games. "That's how it always is with ideas. Everything is great in your head, but then you jot it down on paper, still seems okay! But… But then you don't know what to do afterwards, huh?"

Underling hated having a nice chat with others, especially with a CPU, one that was so awkward too. Yet, between the self-deprecation, and the rather interesting thoughts… She couldn't snap back or disagree with Geya. Besides, she had a point. A lot of Underling's own ideas seemed better in her head, then they ended up turning around to bite her back really badly.

As she picked up one of the old guns from the ground, Geya glanced back at Underling again. "M-miss boss lady? Why not instead of using that old pipe you have, you use a long-range weapon? Like a sniper, to be sneaky about things? Or maybe some kind of other gun that has a large blast-radius up close? I know it would be hard, but… Surely that could be done!"

 _… Boss lady?_

That was a first. Probably the first time anyone has called her that properly, without relying on some mind-control or whatever. Was Geya really underneath Linda's power even? Either way, it was nice for once.

"I mean… Most of my strength is in my arms really, but maybe at some point I'll try out that suggestion." Putting the broken gun down, Geya went back to filling up a pit with junk, picking out interesting things in the process. "Say, broad! Why are you even talking to me? Or anyone else here for that matter? Aren't you afraid of any of us?"

Her work halted. "Well, yes… I was afraid. But right now, Magic is the only one who frightens me a little bit." Geya let out a soft laugh. "Actually, people like you, CFW Brave and Judge are easier to talk to than my own sister if you can believe that. We never exactly got along too great." Then Geya instantly returned to her duties. "Neya always preferred hanging out with Bleu instead, and only wanted me to be just like her."

"That sucks and all, but…" Underling leaned against a box, still surprised she was making decent conversation with a CPU candidate. "Judge? Easy to talk to? He was the one who tried to kill you and captured you the first time, wasn't he?! Not for nothing, but CFW Judge is—"

"Kind of wild? That's actually what made me start speaking to him… Because I felt, um… He's got… So much anger, wanting to be let out! And that sort of anger, leads to tension…" She fidgeted, face turning a bit pink around the cheeks. "Y-you may not want to know this, and he may get mad at me for telling you, but he's partly the reason I'm still here, rather than just tied up… If I was given a choice, I'd stay here for the company, but home has all my collectables and other stuff… For once, socializing feels more important in my life. But that my be just because I'm not sitting at my desk playing games, huh?"

… This wasn't what Underling expected to hear.

Granted, perhaps a fight with Judge could get filled with quite the tension— Especially with the shoulder-button weakness that was burned into her mind during the meeting. She just stopped talking, and Geya did the same. It was best if neither of them spoke any further about what sort of things Judge was into. The both of them were extremely lucky that Underling was so weirded out, that she wasn't going to be a snitch and tell Magic. Granted, part of that would be due to Judge probably coming out for the lackey's blood if that happened.

Eventually of course Underling had to go do shady businesses in Lowee. And shockingly enough, she did say goodbye to Geya… Unfortunately for the CPU candidate, she was running low on stamina, and had been working around almost the whole day.

Her eyes lulled as she began to fall asleep. She was just lucky that Judge was patrolling around the area, and grabbed Geya before she could drop onto her own face or something. "Dammit, how come you fleshy CPUs run out of energy so fast?!" Judge growled, trying to hide his amusement.

Any excuse just to hold a cute, sleeping Geya in his hands worked though. It was so peaceful… So peaceful, that it actually soothed a savage, bloodthirsty character like him.

* * *

 **((Aaaand with that I'm going to sleep also- But one thing before I go of course, sorry this chapter is kinda short…**

 ** _Experiment Twilight_ asked about how Magic knows about the shoulder buttons and I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT ACTUALLY, it was probably from fixing him up and getting an aggressive response, to which Magic, being… Rather stoic compared to the rest of the CFWs, probably passed it off as Judge just being Judge, even if… Y'know… Either way, she wouldn't do anything about it.))**


	5. The Dreamer

**((Man, I may have a headache, but I'm doing this for you guys! I like seeing you all enjoy this so far… Thank you so much!**

 **I did not expect Geya to be liked so well either? Either it's her awkward nature or the fact she's giving ASIC members a chance, but I'm happy you're drawn to her!**

 **Because of that, I think it's time to introduce the rest- They do have a purpose that comes later into play.))**

* * *

"So you're probably all confused as to why there are more CPUs and nations, when those don't exist as of now in canon, huh? No worries! You're ol' buddy Neptune is here to explaaaain everything! I bet you're already aware of how there's multiple continuities and dimensions, right? The Hyperdimesnion, Superdimension, Ultradimension, Zerodimension, Heartdimension… Gamarket, Producing Perfection, anime-verse, manga-verse, some weird AUs where we're all in a school! Well, this is exactly like that!

"Basically, right now you're seeing the _**Gigadimension!**_ Instead of four nations, there are currently eight! Buuuut I assume you already know Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Right? Right!

" **Deeyo** , is the nation ruled of by _**Bleu!**_ Obviously, she's _**Blue Heart!**_ Her motto is wondering what people are playing with, and saying her games are for the right generation, because the stuff from Blanc and I are children's toys… Blanc didn't take that lightly. Though, Bleu is pretty advanced! Honestly, the only thing that prevents me from taking her seriously? That one game with a plumber wearing a tie she made years ago, and that ridiculously thick but fake french accent of her's! Surprisingly though, we're pretty good buds despite the rocky start, too bad Noire has been kinda putting her on the bus… Overall, she's pretty nice and motherly in some areas!

" **Laydia** , belongs to _**Pipin**_ , and his little brother _**Swanson!** **Opal Heart and Brother**_ respectively, yup, they're the only guy CPUs… For now anyway. We're not in the eighth generation yet, but I won't spoil for ya! But despite their gender difference, Pipin fits right in so well! He's cute, small, a complete anime junkie, and loves quizzes! Like Nepgear to me, Swanson is the younger brother, but he's taller and seems more mature about things. Oh, Pipin also used to have debates with Vert in the past… Something about _'Apples versus Window'?_ Or maybe it was about what was the better anime back then. They're on much better terms now!… But that may just be due to Pipin and Swanson being cute.

" **Electra…** Uh, I can't say anything positive about the single CPU there. I think either the main CPU of that place died, or never existed. Either way, it's ruled by **_Taigara_** , better known as _**Red Sister**_. All of her products rely on a crappy LCD screen and buttons that sometimes didn't work, were badly placed, or plain pointless. But somehow, Taigara's use of marketing with brands and already well-known series flooded the market due to being so cheap! She even once copied Blanc's weird virtual reality thing with the headache-inducing red-and-black colors! And don't get me _started_ on Taigara's voice! It's like nails on a chalkboard, or your favorite game crashing! Her ill-temper topped with foul language actually puts Blanc and CFW Judge look like well-mannered kids! Long story short, we avoid her, because chances are she'll try to kill us. Bad friend to have, but an even _worse_ enemy!

"Finally… There's **Esenkay!** Watched over by _**Neya**_ and _ **Geya**_ ; the **_Pink Heart and Sister!_** Neya is Bleu's closest friend with some crazy-good fashion sense, always criticizes what others are wearing— Especially Noire! And she talks a bit like a valley girl. Compared to the other three nations, she actually does pretty good! As for Geya, she's a bit reclusive, only really talks to other candidates… Oh wait, you already know about her, don't you? There's no need in repeating any of that!"

Nepgear just stared at her older sister, along with a few other CPUs. "Uh, Neptune, who are you talking to?"

"Everyone and no one at the same time! You know, the readers! If the author said something, it would be less interesting coming from her, wouldn't it? Besides, the scene is already on us anyway. So why waste this kind of chance?" Nearly all of the characters in the meeting room just had the most confused look ever, except for Bleu, who merely chuckled.

The short boy with dark-blue hair in a bowl-cut and… Unusual choice of clothing bolted over, his face beamed. "Nep, how come you're able to speak to everyone and no one?! I wish I could do that!"

"Oh, but you can, Pipin mah boy! All you have to do is just believe the audience is there, and say something!"

"R-really?! In that case… Hello readers? Watchers? Or whatevers? I'm Pipin! Also known as Opal Heart! I hope you like me— Also my brother and stuff, even if we're kind of the odd-one-out in a way!"

"Like, Pipin!" Neya groaned. "There's no time for this! Plus, if you really wanted to impress an audience, you should totally pick something different to wear!"

"But Nya, we wear the same outfits about 395 days a year! Not counting alternate skins and costumes!" The room went quiet. Until now, none of the characters had really noticed that Pipin was kinda right in that regard.

Holding her head, Neya just slumped over on the table. "Just, forget about it, okay? Also, please stop calling me 'Nya', it's like, mega-embarrassing! I'm not a cat!" Glancing at the group around her, she sighed at it all. "Is this everyone? All of us are gonna save Geya?"

IF took out her phone, and began checking all of the statistics of everything. "Our numbers against them are good enough. Perhaps we should split everything into groups! I'll call to see if I can get in touch with some of the others." She then glanced at Pipin and Swanson. "But, uh… You two… How do I put it?"

"Huh? What's wrong? Do we need to grind?" Pipin wondered.

"Yea— Wait, what?"

Wonderful. Just wonderful. Neptune's meta-knowledge was rubbing off on everyone in the room…

* * *

There just happened to be a run-down area with shacks in the Gamindustri Graveyard. That's just where Geya had been sleeping the past few nights, as Judge tucked her in… a bit difficult, with his giant hands and body, but doable.

It was embarrassing to him. He should have just lazily plopped the rather worn blanket on Geya's body as a whole, but she looked too comfortable. She at least needed good rest for the next day of working around, and putting up with someone like Judge.

He ended up staring longer than he needed to. "Why am I even doing this?" Judge growled to himself. "I'm just attracted to her body, aren't I? Nothing else! That's how I am!… Right?" That's when Judge began waving his hand in front of the girl's face, just to make sure Geya really was sleeping.

"No… Don't wanna go back…!" She mumbled.

Oh goodie. She was dreaming, and talking in her sleep. This was a sight. Maybe she'll say something really stupid, so Judge could make fun of her later! It will be good for a laugh, even if Brave would call him out on it. "Pft, she's probably dreaming about her nerdy shows or something… Maybe I can somehow torment her through the dreams! Yeah!"

He ended up roughly nudging her with his hand, making Judge snicker for a moment. "Nooo… Go away sis." This was too cute. Like, beyond the usual cute of Geya. Not that Judge would ever admit that—

 _ **"I love you… Judge…"**_

 _…_

 _…_

 _ **"What?…"**_

His hands froze, murmuring softly. "H-hey girly— I mean, Geya, are you awake?" No response. She really _was_ just talking in her sleep, either way, it made Judge extremely tense.

What was this… Feeling?

It wasn't being overcome with lust when his shoulder buttons were pressed, or seeing her tied up and squirming about, all adorably submissive. No, this was more like… When she reached up to plant a kiss on him.

Except with words, not actions. Judge understood actions usually, but…

He didn't know anything about _"love"!_ Why was this bothering him so much?!

… No, that was a lie. He knew about love…

 _It was the affection Pirachu showed for Compa all the time._

 _It was the extreme loyalty Underling showed for Magic._

 _It was the respect and hidden feelings Brave had for Uni._

 _It was the extreme liking Trick had for—_ Actually, scratch that. That was just Trick's perverse lust…

Judge knew what it was, yes. But someone like him filled with hatred, and with such a thirst only for bloodshed… Wasn't capable of feeling love. He was stone cold, he had almost no form of humanity or affection…

Until now. The insides of his blackened, metal chest were burning. It was so painful, but so tender.

"Tell me… You love me back…" Geya's sleep talking slowly drifted into soft snoring.

All of it was too much for him to handle, Judge just couldn't calm down. Everything was pounding and taking over his body! In such a case, there was only one thing he could think of that would resolve this.

… And that involved destroying _everything_ in his surrounding area.

Thankfully Brave was around and noticed Judge swearing up a storm while knocking things over. "What in the— Judge! What are you doing this time? Please, refrain from this at once!"

"I can't stop, Brave! I'm FEELING! And I hate it!"

"— What?" Lowering his sword in absolute confusion, Brave just watched Judge keep destroying things until he ran out, and lashed out on the fellow CFW instead. "Control yourself, Judge! I don't understand the reason for this much anger! What in the world are you talking about?"

Suddenly his shouts devolved into a strange mix of frustrated sobbing. "I fell in love! I can't take it anymore! All those things about being bored?! It was more than thaaaat! And it pisses me off!" Somehow, Brave knew it probably had to do with Geya, and was mostly correct. "I can't believe this shit! I got seduced by a goddamn candidate! And then they confessed through frickin' sleep-talking! What do I even do about this?! I can't handle it!"

Brave felt like a weight was lifted off him, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because someone was sharing the same problem as him, but instead, Brave knew he had to make it not seem so bad to both of them. Even if Judge was known to be filled with nothing but hatred "Judge… It is all fine. There is nothing to be ashamed when it comes to love."

 _ **Geya truly had exposed Judge's weakness, and struck it deep…**_

 _ **But it was never his shoulder buttons.**_

 _ **It was his dark, unloved, seemingly impossible to move heart.**_

* * *

 **((I would have had Neptune physically describe the appearance of the other CPUs, but honestly, this headache is killing me, I'm kinda too tired for it. Sorry!**

 **Oh, and in case you didn't get the jabs of each fan-made CPU, besides the Esenkay sisters…**

 **Pipin \- Bandai/Apple Pippin, thus the rivalry with Vert, and the nation is named after the Playdia. Both of them were known for not having a lot of games and more anime-based content and trivia.**

 **Swanson \- Bandai WonderSwan of course.**

 **Bleu \- A fictional later-gen Panasonic console, semi-based off the unreleased M2. Her nation and jokes around her are based around the 3DO.**

 **Taigara \- Tiger Electronics and R-Zone. That's why there's no main CPU and only a "candidate"- Tiger only made really shoddy handhelds.**

 **I'm sure one of these days someone will make a CPU for the Amiga or something- But not me, because the Amiga just feels like a really awkward PC, not counting the CD32…))**


	6. The Defender

**((Thinking this over, I think the amount of chapters this will have will… Probably be the same as mk2, which is a total of eight.**

 **In other words, we're getting really close to the end of this.))**

* * *

Geya was still sound asleep, at the worst time too, when she should have been playing 'guard-dog' for the Gamindustri Graveyard.

Intruders finally arrived. Their plan to shut down ASIC, destroy any plan to revive Arfoire, and rescue Geya was in motion finally. "Oh great, the broad brigade is here!" Underling grunted. "Maybe I should have taken that girl's advice about the laser-gun thing, but it's too late now, huh? Hey rat! Come on!"

"You say broad brigade, but aren't those two guys right there, chump?" Leaping off of a box, Pirachu's eyes lit up. "Oh! My sweet Compa, chu!~ What are you doing here?! Don't you know it's dangerous?!"

"Mister mouse… Where's Geya?" Compa asked in the most stern way she could. "We're going to save her! And shut down all of ASIC's operations!"

"Oh yeah? Well tough luck!" Underling took out a rusted, bent pipe. "If you wanna mess with ASIC and Lady Magic's plans, you'll have to get through me!"

"Wha?! Hey chump! I don't wanna fight Compa! Quit jumping into things so quickly or I'm not gonna help you!" Pirachu squeaked, his ears folding down in annoyance.

"Not like it matters, rat." IF equipped her qatars while 5pb., Falcom, and Nisa joined her. "We'll fight you two if you're so bent on not wanting to go against Compa, I don't think she should dirty her hands with lackeys that always lose in the end like some cartoon villain anyway."

Both were instantly offended by the sassy remark, and charged at the group of four makers. "You can only have four party members on the field, so… While Iffy and those ladies take care of the mini-bosses, we'll go find Geya and kick some ASIC butt!" Neptune chirped, transforming into Purple Heart.

The groups instantly split, the rest of the CFWs took notice to how many intruders were surrounding the area. Of course, Brave and Trick were first to act upon it, due to recognizing some familiar faces.

"Lastation's CPU candidate!" Brave withdrew his blade, which was ablaze with fires suddenly. "For what reason do you have to come here? Have our previous stalemates and my victory not told you to refrain from getting in the way of Arfoire's gifts?"

"I have to finish the job, for the sake of all children— No, everyone in Gamindustri! Businesses will fall apart if this continues!" Uni cocked her rifle, followed shortly by Nepgear, Swanson, and Compa.

Trick however, pushed Brave out of the way, drooling at the sight of the… Buffet that was before him. "Oooooh! Look at all these little angels! I remember those cute, chubby cheeks!… And you brought over a new one!" He cackled, tongue lolling around his large teeth.

"Ew! It's that gross, icky pervert!" Ram whined, while Rom hid behind Gust. Pipin however, just took out his small magic wand, puzzled slightly.

Ignoring the twins and Gust, Trick focused on Pipin, drooling over him. "Bleheheh! Don't worry, I won't bite, I'm too much of a gentleman… Well, my dear? What do they call a cutie like you?~"

Pipin raised a brow. "Uh, I'm Pipin… It's nice to meet you?"

"Double gross!" Ram spat. "He likes little girls AND boys?! Pipin, get away quick!"

"Scary… Icky…!" Rom murmured.

It took Trick a few seconds to notice what they were talking about. "W-what?! I'm not…! What do you mean?! Isn't this a sweet, little pure angel?"

"Uh, Pipin sure is a pure angel, but he's a he. I mean, unless you're both into loli and shota…" Gust tried to hide her laughter. The others that were helping were either giggling, equally confused, or kind of freaked out at the situation.

Images flashed before Trick's eyes. Bad memories. When he confused _"Boku no Pico"_ for a loli-centric series, decided to watch it… And was traumatized for a week.

The worst part? _He used Brave's chest-monitor to watch it._ So he was forced to listen to all of that too, and neither of them brought it up again for months. Brave shuddered in place, gagging at the flashbacks, despite being a mech.

 _ **"NOOOOO!"**_ Trick bellowed, revealing his rage. "Disgusting! I will destroy any boys posing as my perfect lolis and trying to fool me; CFW Trick the Hard!" All of them felt the ground under their feet shake from his anger. Trick then proceeded to charge at Pipin's group.

Judge and Magic arrived into the scene, examining all the groups. "We must stop this." Magic proclaimed, taking her scythe in hand. "I shall defeat the CPUs, you go after the ones remaining, and eliminate them."

"Finally!" He growled. "I can take out my emotio— I mean, anger out on something worthwhile!" Lunging at the group of makers, Tekken withstood the blow, while others merely shook a little.

MAGES. scoffed at him. "Last time I checked, Neptune and her sister said you're the one who's the most easily knocked down. Quite the glass cannon you must be." Judge cringed at the words, preparing his trademark "Judgment Time" special.

 _ **"DIE YOU BITCHES!"**_

Raising his halberd into the air and slamming it down, a huge explosion came from the impact, along with various screams from the girls.

He snickered, lifting the weapon that created a huge fissure into the ground…

But Judge's cocky hopes however faded, when he saw no one underneath. "What the?! Where did those damn bitches go?!" Looking around frantically, Judge failed to notice that MAGES., RED, Broccoli, and Marvy had ran behind him while he was preparing that attack.

 _"Shiver Beam!"_ MAGES. called her spell, ready to fire it at the CFW—

Her skill was then suddenly sealed, no longer able to use the magic spell. MAGES. felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her arm, and staggered from it. Broccoli flinched, seeing at who was responsible, as everyone looked at the one standing next to MAGES. out of nowhere.

"G… Geya, nyu?!"

"What are all of you doing?!" Geya yelled at the makers, who were in awe. "Judge… What's going on?! When did everyone get here?" Part of Judge was speechless that all of the sudden she stepped into the fray, but the other was flattered Geya wanted to help… Though, he shouldn't have been. He knew why she was helping.

MarvelousAQL ran over to Geya, overly excited and not noticing that the CPU candidate had hurt MAGES. "You're okay Geya! We just got here! We're gonna save you, and then shut down all of ASIC's operations!"

In response, Geya pointed a rapier at Marvy's throat. "D-don't you dare lay a hand on them! I don't need to be saved, I swore my loyalty to ASIC!" They all cringed at her words and actions. "I-if you know better, whoever you are… You'll take your friends and the CPUs, then leave! It's for your own good!" She then glanced at Judge.

"It's no good… This new, cute, pink wifey has been brainwashed! We must save her!" RED exclaimed.

"Um, Judge? Please, let me take care of them… M-maybe remove the seal that Magic put on me. I understand if you don't want to trust me, but—" Judge did just that before Geya could say anymore, ripping off the amulet that was stuck to her wrist.

She transformed into Pink Sister, the braids in her hair coming undone and the color becoming more of a hot pink. The rapiers fused together as a single, red-violet, dual-sided saber. "Come on and face me! I won't hold back just because you came to try and bring me back!"

Even though it was tempting for Judge to leave it all to Geya, mainly due to him being so large that it would be hardly be fair… Judge couldn't leave her against these humans. Especially if they actually did defeat her. For her own sake, he wasn't going to let Geya face them alone.

Needless to say that it made the fight insanely one-sided for them. Between Judge's hard-hitting attack and Geya being rather combo-hefty, it was too hard for the four makers to properly have a set-up that countered it. They were all on the ground within just a few minutes, and had no items to revive those who had been knocked out.

At this point, IF had taken care of Pirachu and Underling, but to her horror, she saw the other makers defeated so easily. "What the hell?!" She gritted her teeth, staring at Geya. "Is she… Helping him? What's going on here?!" It was tempting to rush into the fight, but considering how easily someone they got knocked down, IF didn't know what her chances were.

She didn't have a choice in the situation though, Judge slammed his halberd over IF's group, helped by the Pink Sister dashing at Nisa and Falcom. Fighting a CFW and a CPU candidate wasn't exactly fair for four humans, no matter how strong they were.

Even though on one hand it seemed ASIC was winning, CFW Trick was knocked over easily by Pipin, the Lowee twins, and Gust with very little effort. Most of this was due to them relying mostly on magic-based attacks.

"I'm outta here! Take my place dammit!" Blanc switched places with Noire. All of them were in their HDD forms, yet it was still far too difficult to take down Magic in one go. Nowhere near as difficult as the battle Uni, Nepgear, Swanson and Compa were having against Brave however.

They seemed to mostly be at a stalemate, until Brave finally caught the right idea in knocking down the healer of that group. "Apologies, but you are making this far more difficult than it needs!" With that, he swung his sword at Compa, who didn't have her guards up at all, making her pass out from lack of remaining energy.

"Compa!" Nepgear gasped. Checking her pockets, she regretted to find all of her reviving items had been left with Neptune, thinking she needed them more when fighting Magic.

Neya rapidly fired at Magic. "Give me back my sister, you uncool scoundrel! Where did you hide her?!" She didn't respond, only swinging her scythe and hitting Pink Heart with a freezing slash. It stung, but Neya refused to give in.

Purple Heart had built up enough of her EXE drive, and unleashed her "Neptune Break" on CFW Magic. "Time to break your guard, and this game's balance! Eat this!" That indeed, lowered the defenses of Magic momentarily.

"Hah… Is… That the best you've got, CPU?" She staggered, hands trembling with the scythe still in-hand.

Blue Heart floated over to Magic, pointing one of her golden revolvers at the CFW's head. Turning around, she cringed upon seeing the guns, knowing her fate was sealed. "So… What… Are you playing with today…? Not that it… Matters… _You'll be burning in Hell soon…_ "

Her quiet, almost monotone voice unsettled Magic for some reason, as the revolver fired, she was done in. "Like, nice work Bleu!" Pink Heart laughed, kicking the wounded body of the CFW.

"Always leave it on a hard-hitter like you to finish the job." Purple Heart agreed. "Now then— Oh no!…" Her attention turned to what had taken place while they were busy with Magic.

"Was this Geya's doing?! For goodness sake, did she forget she's a CPU?" Vert responded.

"I'm going to help Uni! You all do whatever you want about this." Noire stated, flying over to her sister's group while HDD was still activated.

Bleu knew the answer to what was going on, and just glanced at the others softly, because she had somehow and somewhere, seen such a thing before… Geya was doing all of this not because she was controlled, and not even because of her sworn loyalty to ASIC.

It was because she had grown attached to them all, and Bleu could see it within her fiery eyes from the distance.

* * *

 **((Blahblah, chit-chat and fighting.))**


	7. The Confessor

**((Since this is getting close to the end, I think I'm gonna have to ask for advice- Not on this, mind you! Unless it's about the… Uh, NSFW side of this story.**

 **No, it's about what the next fan-fic should be about. I'll put the suggestions down near the end of the story.))**

* * *

Raising her gun slowly, Neya took aim at Judge. "You damn piece of garbage, what the hell did you do to my sister?! And our allies?!"

All of the main CPUs were practically cornering Judge and Geya. Rom and Gust were heading over to try and revive their fallen comrades, but were blocked off by the felon. "You're done enough damage on my friends! Why should you play unfair and heal yours?!" Pink Sister pointed her saber at them, glaring.

"Sis! Like, snap out of it! What kind of awful trance did ASIC put you in?! Come back to me and stuff! Don't you remember who I am?"

Really, right now Judge wanted to say "More like the prison of emotion your own little sister trapped me in", but that would be horrible timing… Right? There was no way he could make say something like that, especially if her sleepy confession wasn't real.

"Neya… I know who you are. I know every one of you! Nepgear, Swanson, Uni, Bleu, Neptune, Pipin… But I gave myself in to ASIC willingly! I will protect this place and their works with all my heart! So please, leave so I can repair the damage you've done!"

Growling, White Heart just lifted her battle axe. "If she's not gonna budge, then let's just get this over with and crush 'er too!" Noire and Vert were in agreement, while Neptune and Bleu just halted completely. Three of the CPUs flew over towards Geya, who only now just realized she was clashing against someone of a higher status than herself…

Blocking all three of them was Judge's halberd, he hovered over the three, staring down at them. "You damn bitches aren't going to lay a hand on her! Hurt her, and I'll break you!"

"What?…" Black Heart scoffed. "Why does a CFW like _you_ care about what happens to a CPU candidate?"

Those words echoed loud enough for her own younger sister to hear. And Brave could hear it too.

Both of them froze.

Why did Brave care about what happened? Uni was just one CPU candidate who challenged him, and they were usually at stalemates. A worthy opponent, and he really enjoyed Uni's determination to be just like her older sister.

And Uni not only liked the fact he was always willing to spare her the couple times she lost, but Brave often encouraged her to improve. Not to mention, he really thought he was doing the right thing, making children of Gamindustri happy.

Swanson, was about to unleash one of his special techniques on Brave, pushing up his glasses. "The samurai versus the ninja… _Bedishino, Brave za Hard!_ " Taking out multiple kunai from the insides of his sleeves, Swanson took aim, and was about to toss them.

But instead, Uni grabbed his wrist. **_"No! Don't!"_** He stopped, while Nepgear looked at the both of them. All three of them lowered their respective weapons, and Brave did the same. Slowly, their attention turned to the scene.

Tons of silence filled the air. Judge could feel so much pressure on himself, all because of him trying to protect a CPU candidate…

"Why… Do I care?" He choked, trying to contain his emotion. "Because…! _Because she's mine!_ I don't want anyone else! This total self-decapitating, nerdy, soft-spoken CPU candidate?! My complete opposite that attracts! **_I love her!_** At first it was a simple battle and tease, but now… Now I know what is going on! And I usually never think!"

He then began to swing the halberd wildly, knocking down those were trying to go up against him. Bleu was first to go down, followed shortly by Pipin and Gust.

"Wait! Judge… C-calm down! It's okay! Because…" Geya stammered _**"I… I love you t—"**_

Before she could finish that sentence, Judge felt a sharp pain in his shoulder buttons. Multiple rounds were fired into them. He howled from the burning feeling, rather than the usual pleasurable one Geya had given him.

"Ugh! Like, that's enough of you brainwashing my sister! As if she go out with a mega-creeper like you! _Ew!_ " Neya creased her rapid-fire.

"Yeah, I was gonna say, there's a limit to this bullcrap!" Blanc groaned. "Let's just kill 'em all and go!"

Geya felt her blood run cold. Judge was injured, with smoke pouring out like the first time they fought, and Brave wasn't sure what to do for once. "N-no! Sis, stop it! Leave them alone! Please, I'll do anything if you just let them live, and leave ASIC be!"

"Don't you know that ASIC is the reason most of Gamindustri is falling apart? For what reason should we spare them?!" Noire questioned her, only to be answered by her own younger sister…

 ** _"Because this one spared me, Noire!"_** She yelled, trying to hold back any sobs. "I… I really don't want to fight anymore right now! If Geya says she'll go home without anyone being hurt, then… Shouldn't we just go?"

"If Geya and Uni say to stop, it's best if we call it a draw. I'm not comfortable with axing such a worthy and honorable opponent myself." Swanson replied, cleaning his glasses with a cloth. Nepgear nodded in agreement slowly. Even though she had a strong disdain for ASIC, something felt wrong about this kind of assault on them.

With a huff, Vert looked at all the fallen makers, along with Bleu and Pipin. "Shall we retreat for now with all the baggage? We have claimed out prize, but the rest…" The moment she brought it up, Rom was finally allowed to revive everyone around the graveyard.

Ecstatic with getting her sister back, Neya ran over to her younger sibling, only to be pushed away. "Brave…" She then approached the remaining CFW that was still well, and gave him some Energy Fragments along with Healing Bottles. "Please, bring back Magic and Trick, so Judge can be fixed! I'm sorry if it seems like I'm—"

"You're not betraying us, Geya. You are merely sacrificing your spot to save ASIC, along with our lives." Brave then looked over to Uni, the two stared at each other for a few seconds, before everyone had their energy returned, and was forced to leave…

* * *

Over an hour later, Judge woke up, seeing the other CFWs perfectly fine. Underling and Pirachu seemed to have been awake for a while as well. "Wha… The hell?!" He cursed, looking around. "Where's G— I mean, the prisoner?!"

Brave thankfully got the word in before Trick could make some kind of remark to annoy Judge. "Geya had to leave, unfortunately. She intentionally broke her loyalty to ASIC, just so we could all be safe, along with this entire area." He was going to continue, if not for Judge rising to smash whatever was in his range.

"Although I loathe betrayal, she had left us to save the land that contains Arfoire's very essence. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Our operations can continue without her."

 _" **NO!** No it can't! I won't accept this!"_

Magic's eyes widened. Never in her life, had Judge really snapped back at her. For the most part, he didn't say much in response or just obeyed Magic. "What?" She bellowed, making Trick and Brave freeze up. "For what reason do you refuse to—"

"I'm not going to have my emotions tugged at, only to be tossed away like a toy! I know she doesn't want to close the goddamn door, not since she got this far! _Not when she stole the heart I didn't think existed in me!_ "

He finally broke. Quite literally, the glassy area covering his eyes shattered… Blue-green, sparkling lights dripped from them.

"All this time, I thought I wasn't capable of any of this…! And I'm not going to let go of what people call _love!_ " Choking back a sob, Judge tossed his halberd— which whizzed right past Underling and Pirachu's heads. "I'm going to get her back! Otherwise… I don't know what I've been wasting my damn time on!"

Floating away into the distance, for the first time, Judge had left the graveyard. Without his halberd, the weapon that was his most prized possession for destruction.

Brave raised his arm over, calling for him. "Judge! Wait, please halt yourself! Be careful! You don't know what you're doing! Do not be so hasty!"

Trick snorted. "Man, talk about being super angsty, that moron! Falling for a CPU candidate?! Pssht! Right Magic?" He looked at the leader, who was simply staring at the direction Judge had left in. "Uh, right?… No?"

 _"… Judge."_ Slowly, a sincere grin formed on Magic. _"Go get 'er, you tiger… Brave, how come you don't do the same?"_

* * *

Histoire paused, looking at Geya. "I don't think she was ever brainwashed, Neya. She seems fine, completely—"

"I'm _not_ fine!" Geya cried. "All of you… I can't believe this! The members of ASIC… They're living beings too! And yet, you thought of killing them off for good and shutting down what they strive for?!"

"No, they're abominations formed by Arfoire! Except for the rat and the underling." IF commented, making Uni flinch, who seemed rather offended. "They don't really—"

 _"Shut up!"_ She snapped back, making IF step away from Geya in shock. "I don't even think any of you know what you're talking about! ASIC and Arfoire threaten Gamindustri, that's true… But yet, none of you really do anything real about it! Most of those problems, you end up fueling the flames, when instead…! There are just better solutions that don't involve hurting anyone! Whether it be ASIC, other CPUs, citizens, or monsters!"

Blanc just sneered. "For what reason are you so intent on defending them? Did they give you free shit or something?"

Tears streamed down her face, as Geya spat at the others. "I… _I loved him! I loved Judge!_ He may be harsh, and seems crazy at first… But… He listened! Unlike any of you, besides Nepgear and Swanson! He took me seriously, despite my quirks! And I respected him!

"None of you… You speak in numbers, but never in actual actions and affections!" Geya glared at Histoire and the oracles. "I… I hate _you!_ You snooty, perfectionist oracles!"

Her direction then went to IF and the other makers. "I hate _you!_ You blank pieces of cardboard who flock and follow others like a herd of sheep!"

Then at the main CPUs. "I hate how you all always compete and fight! Creating pointless conflict that leads to wars and someone falling in the end!"

Finally, Geya looked at her older sister. "But most of all… I hate _you!_ You never let me be myself! You won't let me love someone! I'm never free… My few talents go to waste! And you ignore so many things around you for the sake of a good image! You act like your 'BFF' Bleu is your sister more than me!" Geya's sobbing became a mess, wiping her face with her own arm. "And for the sake of my sanity… I'm not going to speak to any of you, ever again!"

Uni couldn't help but actually cry a little with her, but chose to hide herself by hiding in a corner, like the typical "cold outside, soft inside" tsundere she is.

"W-wait, Geya! Come back!" Nepgear called after her, but Geya had ran upstairs, locking herself up in a room… Just like before.

"… At least she didn't say she hate us, right?" Ram pointed out, shrugging. "She'll get over it, maybe it's PMS! Blanc always gets angsty at that time of the month too!"

Bleu though, brushing the brown hair away from her violet eyes, cocked a smile. "Ah, l'amour… Non, eet eez not so simple, mon amie. Geya has never gotten along well with anyone besides some small, select few. So when she stayed with Judge for about, a week was eet?… Zat was ze most time anyone spent with her. And eet seems ze feeling eez mutual."

"Geez, Bleu! Could your accent be anymore cheesy?" Neptune jabbed, chuckling to herself. "Buuuuut, she likes bad-boys, huh? I don't blame her! If I could, I would date a badass biker guy and go for a ride with 'em!"

Noire just looked at them both, and facepalmed. "Somehow, you all manage to nullify a depressing moment… I don't know if I should be impressed, or annoyed."

* * *

 **((I was afraid this chapter was too… Uh, sad? So I tried to make others break the dramatic tension.**

 **The Klade, I don't know what ending you were expecting, but if this was it, I'll be partly surprised?…))**


	8. The Lover

**((Well, here's the final chapter you guys- Unless about a majority of you ask for the NSFW side, again, I will only post it if any of you ask!**

 **I'm still shocked at the reception this got. I expected people to dislike Geya and see her as a mary-sue… But then again, a mary-sue is a "perfect character loved by everyone" and mostly a piece of cardboard, huh? Geya definitely has plenty of flaws that make her a little more stable I guess.**

 **Here's an "apology" for all the drama in the previous chapter. A silly ending for all of you.))**

* * *

He had to get her back, and nothing was going to stop him.

This sort of mission was obviously too dangerous in the daylight. Everyone would most likely cower, or call for help at the sight of someone that's part of ASIC running around. Especially one that's known for being so destructive, rather than one who gives away Arfoire products. So he had to wait until the sky became so dark, that the only thing that could be seen from him were the lights on his body.

Esenkay's basilicom was… Quite the sight. It was covered in fancy lights, not what one expected from a goddess or basilicom staff.

Still, the lighting made it easy for Judge to spot Geya's room, mainly because he could catch glimpse of several posters, along with a shelf full of DVDs and comics, as opposed to the rest of the place being covered up with pink curtains. Too bad for Judge, that the basilicom was actually pretty large, taller than him in fact. He couldn't just break the whole place down— as tempting as it was, out of spite.

Looking at the ground, there were plenty of little pebbles near the dirt, Judge picked one up carefully and tossed it at the glass.

… No response.

Maybe that was too soft. Judge took two more shots at the window, albeit with slightly bigger rocks.

Still, no response.

"Goddammit, is her glass sound-proof or something?! **_WAKE! UP!_** " Frustrated, he pulled the nearest thing off the ground— which was someone's garbage can, and chucked it at the window.

That was enough to get a reaction. Geya, in panic, looked out the window, taking off her headphones, thus not being able to hear the tapping before. "Wh— Judge? W-what are you doing here? You're okay?! Why did you come here?!"

"For you, duh! I came to get you back… Or not! Maybe just hang out! _And possibly frick-frack after hanging out!_ Preferably, this time without bondage for once because I'm feeling nice!… Among other goddamn emotions!"

Geya couldn't help but actually laugh. Judge really was kind of a numbskull. "Judge… That's called _asking me out on a date_ , you goober!" She then transformed into Pink Sister, flying down to him.

" ** _WHAT?!_** D-dating?!… W-well, if that's true, then I don't mind! Yes, I am here to 'date' you! Whether the world approves of it or not!" He didn't even notice Geya fly into his arms, hugging his metallic body.

"Um, you realize that my sister would see this as kidnapping… But you can't really kidnap the willing, right?" She giggled softly. "Plus, I really don't care about what she wants, whether she finds out or not…" Geya lifted one of her arms, pressing down one of his shoulder buttons. "Still, we should be quiet, right?"

He growled. "Dam—! Shit… You say that, but then you decide to play with my goddamn weakness!" Judge just wrapped his giant arms around the CPU candidate. "So! What first?" Geya then paused, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

"You know… I have some credits on me." She then blushed softly. "This is going to sound weird, but, I always wanted to get a tattoo on my backside, but my sis wouldn't let me… Thankfully, she's not awake, huh?"

Dear god. Judge didn't think he could love this girl more.

"There's a parlor in Lastation that's open all night. Underling got one there." Judge didn't have to do much to corrupt this one, she really was this way on the inside the whole time, just waiting for someone to unlock her heart and real personality.

Judge was that person. And in turn, Geya was the one to expose all his weaknesses. The rest of the night was spent messing around Gamindustri, Geya letting her true nature run wild, having one last sparring match, before losing their minds and lying down together…

* * *

" _Oh. My. **GOD!**_ Geya, where do you think you're going in that?!" Neya gasped, seeing her sister finally come out of her room…

In a black shirt that was crudely cut with scissors to be made into a crop-top, and a pair of tinted glasses. "That's soooo embarrassing, like, more than usual! You're like, gonna march right upstairs and change, pronto!"

The rest of the CPUs visiting just stared blankly. "Wow, she's going through the rebellious phase? Did hanging out with ASIC change her that badly?" Neptune murmured, followed by a nudge from Bleu to hush up.

"You're not my mother, sis, please stop. I'm going out."

"Uh, as if! Is that a tattoo?! Ew! Were you running around last night?!"

Neya didn't get an answer as Geya opened the door. Within seconds, the CFW made a landing in front of the basilicom. " _Surprise, bitches!_ Hello, Geya! You ready for some destruction and letting out our frustrations?!"

"Please don't destroy things… Or I'll have to hold you back by the shoulders." She then was picked up by Judge, both of them took off before another word came from the CPUs.

"What the hell?! How did… Uh, _hellooooo?_ You're kind isn't, like, allowed here! Give me back my sister! Don't make me come after you and turn you into scrap pieces!" Neya shrieked, unable to grab their attention. "I can't believe that guy came back just to be a bad influence on Geya!"

Mumbling soft, Blanc took her eyes away from her book. "I think Geya was mostly like that on the inside from the start, and he just kinda got that particular side of free, in exchange for softening him up…"

Noire groaned. "I've been having the same problem lately, Uni wanted to go out and suddenly to spar with that Brave guy, over whether he's going to give out Arfoire products for the day or not! I was fine with it until afterwards, they go grab frozen yogurt afterwards and chit-chat like nothing is wrong!"

"Sorry zat you're lonely as always, Noire." Bleu smirked, while Neptune began chuckling at the turn of events. "Really though, Neya, let your sister and zat CFW be… Ze tale of star-crossed lovers was never limited to humans, mon amie." In defeat, Neya sat down, still peeved that her sister might have gone and tarnished Esenkay's image…

Little did she, or Noire for that matter, realize that this was merely the first stepping stone into actually preventing Arfoire from being revived, and bringing a surprising amount of peace to Gamindustri…

The bonds of a Console Patron Unit and a Criminal of the Free World were stronger than one would have ever thought, much like the balance of Heaven and Hell.

* * *

 **((Yyyyyeah, if you couldn't tell, I burnt myself out of ideas in the last chapter, so I just wanted this to have a "good ending" that was short and sweet to wrap up the nonsense yet keep in the character of the Nep games. Sorry to the one person who wanted this to be a cliffhanger, this was originally meant to be a one-shot, so I'd rather this just be a single story with no continuity in any of the other fics I make!**

 **But either way, this is the end. Again, I cannot thank you all enough for the support. If you have any compliments and critiques, I would love to hear them in a review! That along with whether or not any of you want the _lewd_ side. :V**

 **… Speaking of, my _next_ project is also an issue at hand, these three are the candidates for what may be written next! One was Neptunia as well, but… I honestly found that too difficult to pull off, unless I come up with a legitimate story first. So please decide between these two. **

**• UnderTouhou: Beautifully Cruel Realm (Undertale x Touhou) \- _Genocide is just another game_ for one particular, flower-loving character. When the monsters start coming into the yokai-ridden territory, Yuuka realizes she's going to have a bad time and get meme'd on when she lays her unforgiving hands on the wrong monster _and_ human… Also contains a crack-pairing.**

 **• MediEvil Resurrection 2: Rise of Palethorn \- Because this game had to be remade in HD and be fixed of all the problems in gameplay and story. It follows the same story as the original "MediEvil 2"… But this time Kiya has a more legitimate personality, Winston is helpful, the Spiv has a backstory, the unused final boss returns, and Lord Kardok seems to have been revived somehow?! Along with that are four different endings/paths, and a new character.**

 **… Yeah, these are up to _YOU_ to decide. Yes you, readers. If you guys really want the Neptunia thing though, it's an AU based off the Blanc game kinda, with the OCs and CFWs returning for it along with character from the other games. Just be aware that it will take longer to publish probably than the two above, because those are already works in progress. ****I've had other ideas, but… Honestly, I don't want to use them until much, much later.**

 **Please, _read over and review!_ See you next time!))**


End file.
